


Fly me to the moon

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Songfic, fly me to the moon, frank sinatra songfic, old fic I wrote years ago and slightly embarrassed about it, probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The 11th doctor’s latest companion carol tries to tell the doctor she loves him and what better way than when he is singing her favorite song?
Relationships: 11th Doctor/ Oc, 11th doctor/ original character, 11th doctor/ reader, Eleventh Doctor/ OC, Eleventh Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I believe I was in middle school and I went back and edited it and decided why not publish it. I hope y’all enjoy it as I got a laugh out of re-reading it.  
> I don’t own doctor who

The 11th doctor and carol had traveling together for quite awhile now and it seemed that out of nowhere came the little brushes against each other as they passed by, the little longing looks in the direction of the other that the person wasn’t supposed to see but would catch on accident leaving the one looking flustered and the one who caught the look feeling quite confused at the others reaction, and the unusual feelings of giddiness, nervousness, and shyness whenever they were standing anywhere remotely near each other. What made her the most embarrassed and shy however, was whenever he called her by his nickname for her which happened to be his little Christmas carol. He would laugh lightly at her flushed face and pull her in for a hug making the butterflies in her stomach even worse.

Carol sighed and shook her head. She didn’t know how much more she could take before she went crazy and got so tongue tied that she admitted to the doctor that she may have fallen for him. Of course she couldn’t confess to him he was a time lord for goodness sakes amd this made her even more worried about the feel isn’t she was harboring for the doctor. 

One night as carol was laying down as she was settling to get to go to sleep soft music, a familair tune, and a gentle whispering voice carrying a beautiful tune floated down the hallway and circled all around her calming her and helping her to relax while it seemed that the curious singing was coming from the control room of the tardis. So being the ever curious girl she was, Carol slowly got out of her bed and put on her bunny slippers that were on the floor by her bed before she trekked carefully to the console room to see who was making such beautiful music.

When she got to the opening of the door to the console room she stopped and hid behind the corner and peeped around it. It was then that she recognized what song was being sung and her eyes widened in surprise as she found the doctor singing fly me to the moon by frank sinatra.

I he doctor was waking a slowly around the tardis console staunching on and off an array of levers and buttons as he sang the enchanting version of the famous song once more.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Carol claps loudly for him. “Doctor I didn’t know you had such a beautiful voice” carol says walking into the console room. The doctor jumps in surprise and almost drops in sonic screwdriver as he turns to face her, his hand on his chest which is rising and falling at quite a rapid rate. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh it’s just you I’m sorry carol did I wake you I didn’t hear you come in”. “No” she says shaking her head as she leans back against the tardis console. “You didn’t wake me Doctor”. The doctor sighs with relief once more. “Well that’s good I’d hate to have a sleepy companion by my side if we ran into trouble” he says with a doctor wink. Carol giggles and them smiles at the doctor. LYou know fly me to the moon is actually one of my favorite songs Doctor”. The doctor’s eyes light up. “Is it really now I always said frank Sinatra had some brilliant music and what a man he was”. “Do you want me to sing the rest of it with you I mean only if you want me to” carol asks. “Well Only if you want to I’d be happy to sing it with you” the doctor taking her hand in his as they sing the next verse.

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you.

As they end the song on the final note letting it out as barely above a whisper, carol and the doctor find themselves staring at each other with the silence and tension so thick you could hear a pin drop. The doctor lets go of her hand steps even closer to carol as he cups her cheeks with both of his hands. “Can I kiss you carol” he whispers still staring into her eyes. “Yes you may doctor” carol whispers back nodding her head just slightly and tilting her head upwards seeing as she is shorter than than the doctor. The Doctor kisses her gently and then she kisses him back with earnest showing him that his feelings are reciprocated, so the doctor takes this as permission to kiss her just a little bit harder but she can feel the gentleness inside the kiss and the loving aura of the doctor she seems to have fallen in love with. 

As they pull out of the kiss the doctor rests his hands on her hips and carol stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around the doctor shoulders as neither one of them wants to let go of the other “Does this mean you love me” he whispers kissing the top of her head. “Yeah it does” she says with a smile.. “Can I take that as you saying you love me too”? “Yes” he says pulling back a bit so he can kiss her forehead. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time doctor” carol says as she lays her head down his chest. “I have wanted to do that for a long time as well my little Christmas carol” he says snuggling her closer to him as they rock back and forth in each other’s arms letting each other’s presence say all they want to convey to each other.


End file.
